warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_1 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_2 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_3 Lionstar blinked and looked around. An evil smile crept onto his face when he figured out what happened. 17:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Meteorpaw looked at Lionstar. "Um, hi." ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 17:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (I can't figure out how to fix it, so just leve it as is. I'll figure it out later) Lionstar smiled. "Hello. Are you the one that brought me back?" 17:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Slashedface padded up. "What strong, fierce kits!" she said, looking at Brutualpaw and Bloodpaw. "New recuits?" Da one and only Embzerberru!! Wait, dere one more! 17:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Glimmershadow stood up tall looking down on Sunshinepaw. ------ Ashberry tackled Brutalpaw "Weakling!" She hissed. ------- Sunshinepaw launched herself on Glimmershadow clawing her shoulder. ----- Glimmershadow let out an earspliting screech "This means war!" The muscular she-cat snarled tackling Sunshinepaw. I'm obsessed with Avril Lavigne deal with it Fogface hissed at Ashberry, "Don't attack her! She only just got revived." The gray tom turned to Slashedface. "They're some of the older trainees, but they were killed by their father when they tried to escape." he told her, and then finally padded up to his former idol. "I don't recommend you get near Master," he paused, remembering Lionstar's painful and bloody death, "or he might put you to an end again. Just avoid him at all costs, but train trainees secretly, or he'll find out." Bbun (talk) 17:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Meteorpaw nodded. "Yeah, Fogface told me to reverse time and bring you back." He mewed nervously. "What is this place?" ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 17:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Owlpaw dashed up. "This is the Dark Forest! Our leader is Master Tigerscar, or Master. We train cats so they can help their clans in the best possible way. My Boss Fogface likes it here, so I followed him," she said eagerly, bouncing up and down. Da one and only Embzerberru!! Wait, dere one more! 18:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Owlpaw, I'm pretty sure he knows. He got beaten silly by Master, after all!" Fogface scolded his follower. He never understood why she followed him around. Bbun (talk) 18:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Meteorpaw blinked. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 18:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar growled at the sight of Lionstar. "Who let this kittypet into my forest.. again?" 18:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Meteorpaw slowly shrinked. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 18:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Timepaw appeared. "This place stinks!" (She's here for plotting) ----- Shadefur hissed. "I haven't seen Lionstar in ages." he meowed curtly, nodding to the tom. ------ Yellowflower huffed. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 18:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Gingernose shook her head, starting to fade as she began to wake up. She just tilted her head, hissing as the world began to 'collapse' under her feet. Within moments, she was gone, back to Summerclan. Aradia Ampora (talk) 01:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Tanzaniteshadow saw Gingernose fade away, and she decided she also needed to wake up. Glaring at Fogface, and muttering the name "Foghead", she curled up and started to fade away. Meteorpaw woke up too. ''' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 01:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Riisngfeather walked back into camp, the stars in her fur fully faded. Her eyes had their usual glint to them, and she was glad to be home once more. Her plan was all working out- she'd visit Risingstar in his dreams, and influence him until WinterClan merely destroyed the other clans, and then themselves. Heck, she wouldn't even have to get a paw dirty. The black she-cat looked around, noticing Tigerscar. Who the hell is that? 05:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Rookpelt sighed. He had no idea what was going on. ---- Robinpaw opened her eyes. Where was she? What was this dark place? "W-Where am I?" She whispered in her soft voice. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 22:35, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Mossflower padded up to a slim brown tabby she-cat who randomly shimmered into view. "Well, young one, you obviously are special, because you're in the Dark Forest, where the best fighters go after death and train the future fighters." She lied. The Dark Forest was actually where the cats go once they die if they committed a horrible deed. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Yellowflower rubbed against Shadefur, purring. "I know you're little black heart wants me, Shadefur." she hissed in his ear. "Hell no!" Shadefur growled. It was true, he had loved her once, but she was a player. He had no feelings for her anymore. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Birchstripe leapt at his sister, long claws unsheathed. He lashed at her back. Mousedash squealed in pain and fear, kicking him away. Birchstripe snarled, pinning her down. "You tick me off!" he spat, lashed at her neck. Mousedash squirmed away, fleeing. 23:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Fogface bounded over to the young apprentice. "No, Mossflower, you forgot a major part of the Dark Forest." he meowed, quite annoyed that she had greeted a newcomer before him. "The Dark Forest builds character! It teaches young trainees the value of even the smallest mouse, and important negotiation skills for later in your lives." Bbun (talk) 23:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Lionstar trembled in the corner, remembering what this place was. He had changed while he was faded. 23:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur padded away, bristling. "Come back when you realize how much you want me, Shadefur!" Yellowflower purred sexy-like. (lolololol) [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) "Aw, looks who's the wimp in the corner?" Brutalpaw sneered at his father. In the past, his father had made him fade away into nothing when he tried to escape the Dark Forest. Now, because of his father's loss of status, he could finally get payback for his death. "You are daddy. Yes you are daddy. But you're a bad daddy. You kill too many cats. Nobody likes'' too many cats'' dead, right? Right Daddy?" Brutalpaw began his sneering, a small grin forming on his face. "No answer? Why, the dead cats give you this as payment for their deaths!" he finished, and turned around and sprayed urine onto his father's face, making sure every part of it was covered. "There there Daddy, its alright. They just want to have fun with you!" Brutalpaw added, and slashed at his father's legs. "Bloodpaw, come join in on the fun!" (Don't worry, they won't kill him) Bbun (talk) 23:46, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Bbun "What is this place? What in the name of StarClan in The Dark Forest? Why am I here? How did I get here?" Rbinpaw asked. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 23:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Bloodpaw padded over, tail bristling. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Play with daddy, sister!" Brutalpaw meowed. He carefully whispered in her ear, "I mean beat him up. He hurt us, so we hurt him!" Bbun (talk) 00:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Bloodpaw blinked and scratched her father's shoulder, and instantly flinched back, afraid he'd make her vanish again. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Owlpaw, knowing her boss wanted more trainees, spotted a young SpringClan tabby. She influenced her to come to the DF and the young tabby appeared. ---- Rosepaw awoke in the Dark Forest and saw another apprentice staring at her. "Agh!" she yowled. "Am I-I in St-StarCl-Clan?". --- Owlpaw laughed. "No! This is the dark forest. We will make you a better fighter. Why d'you talk so weird?"---- Rosepaw slid out her claws. "I-I ha-have a s-st-st-stutt-stutter," Rosepaw snarled. Da one and only Embzerberru!! Wait, dere one more! 02:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Birchstripe glared at Yellowflower. "Do you have to creep out cats?" he growled. 00:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Nice job, sis! That was surely fun," Brutalpaw complimented his sister. "but I think Daddy wants more fun." Bbun (talk) 01:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Yellowflower chuckled. "Do I have to? No." she purred and licked her paw. ------- Bloodpaw clawed at his ears. "Is that funner?" (Bloodpaw doesn't have proper grammar =P) [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 02:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "It's more fun, sis." Brutalpaw noted. "Yeah, that's more fun. But I think we've had enough fun for now. See you later Daddy." he added, and then went out of the corner and into the open. Bbun (talk) 02:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Rookpelt wandered around, looking confused. "What in the name of the Dark Forest is going on here?" He asked, shaking his head. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 01:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Bloodpaw shook her head. "Okay. But Daddy deserves more funner time with us!" ---- Shadefur hissed. "It's more fun. ''get it right." [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sharpshadow stalked through the dark, gloomy forest. Unlike all the other cats, he was on his own. He didn't need those cats to teach him any skills, and the thought of them doing so made fury rage through him. Without thinking, the dark brown tabby lashed at a tall tree with precise aim, though still leaving a deep gash in the trunk. He smirked. His warrior skills had not deserted him despite the amount of moons having passed since his death. -- 01:56, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur lept from his perch on a rock and slipped into the rotting trees, his black pelt bristling. Icefeather was having kits, and now that she had the heart of a mother, she would be unable to train no more, now that she knew the Dark Forest's true intentions. He smiled deviously as he thought of her one kit that had caused so much trouble in Icefeather's pregnancy. She will be my new trainee. ''He thpought evilly to himself. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 02:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sharpshadow froze. He could smell another cat not too far away, sensing that the cat was murderous and hungry for blood. Turning away, Sharpshadow hoped that the cat hadn't caught a trace of him. Knowing he would rather die than join the others, Sharpshadow unsheathed his claws and prepared for a fight, hissing "Who's there?" -- 02:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Birchstripe padded back from murdering Quailsplash, muscules rippling. His pelt had splatters of scarlet blood on it. 23:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur hissed, revealing his yellow teeth. "An ally." [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:57, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Birchstripe flicked his ear. "I'm waiting for that stupid Quailsplash to come into StarClan so i can rip open his throat again," he growled. 23:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sharpshadow glared straight at Shadefur. "No cat here is my ally." -- 01:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Razorclaw waited for his trainee to come over. Tanzaniteshadow stalked over, her ears flattened. ''' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 02:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Aspenclaw smiled, her sharp yellow teeth exposed to the dim light of the Dark Forest. She looked over at her mate, Fogface. (*so didn't almost type Fogdork*) 16:25, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to find mah' boss?" Fogface meowed to the gray she-cat. Bbun (talk) 16:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Aspenclaw flattened her ears and hissed at Fogface. "I see you still care more for our Master than you do me." (Lol, she's Fogdork's mate. She's a lovesick evil kitty. She's been brainwashed by his good looks, and is enchanted by his actions. She does what he does. She says what he says. She calls Tiggerscarf Mast because Fogdork does.) 16:40, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "He is the only one around here who treats me like an equal. Ain't a bad chap, either." Fogface replied curtly."Besides, besides him, you, me and Owlpaw. this place is filled with a bunch of loons, wimps, and angsty crybabies." he added, remembering how weak Lionstar was now compared to when he first met him. Bbun (talk) 16:48, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Bbun "This is the Dark Forest, not StarClan." Aspenclaw grumbled. Suddenly, she remembered being in StarClan a while back. 16:52, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "That's a load of fox-dung. When ah' came 'ere, I expected a 'ariety of cats around there. To me, most of them act the same. 'tis not a lie." Fogface retorted. Bbun (talk) 17:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Bbun "If cats want to be here in the Dark Forest, they need to toughen up. Master doesn't want weaklings. Therefore, I do not want weaklings." Apenclaw sniffed. 17:13, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar sharpened his claws with a rock. "Correct." 21:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Sir, I'll show you that I am not a weakling" Fogface meowed. He despised being called weak, especially by the one cat he admired most. "Hey Scourgepaw, come over here. I need you for something." he called for the black tom, knowing that if he killed him, he could finally be proven to be useful in his life. Bbun (talk) 21:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Scourgepaw pricked his ears and came running over. "What do you need, FogDORK?" Tigerscar's expression was emotionless. "Well...what is he here for?" the old cat hissed. 21:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "THAT'S IT!" ''Fogface hissed. "''YOU MADE ME DO THIS, YOU DOG!" The gray tom leapt onto Scourgepaw, and raked his back. He proceeded to slice open his throat, hoping that he would finally die. Just to make sure that his death was sure to come, he leapt off of Scourgepaw and kicked him twice, one for each of his hind legs. "You've met a terrible fate, have you?" he sneered, and waited for the senior Dark Forest member to die. Bbun (talk) 21:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Scourgepaw's eyes began to glaze and froze with utter shock. He chocked his last words. "I thought I'd be here forever.....I thought I'd see WinterClan fall." He struggled to look at his leader. "Tigerscar, make them fall. Make Risingstar and Rowanstar die! And as for you..." he felt the blood pour out of him as he looked at Fogface. "You rot down here!" Scourgepaw froze, and let out a spasm of blood. HIs pelt color got fainter and fainter and he faded...forever. 21:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "That's what happens when you call me Fogdork." Fogface hissed at the pool of blood that was left behind. He then turned to the battle scarred tom. "Except for you, of course. You may call me Fogdork as much as you wish." Bbun (talk) 21:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar smiled sinisterly. "Nice work, Fogface. That tom was annoying me." Dirtpaw padded into the clearing with some trainees. "What the hell happened?" 21:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY APPRECIATE WHAT IV-" Fogface meowed with excitement, until he saw Dirtpaw. "Oh, it's you. Nothing much, except I went out and killed your mate. Don't dare lay one tiny claw on me, or you're going to get the beating of a generation." Bbun (talk) 21:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Dirtpaw growled in his face. "Tigerscar, I want to throw him in the hole!" Dirtpaw lunged at Fogface and slashed at his neck and eyes. "How DARE you, you son of a dog!" She ripped out one of his whiskers. 22:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "What hole?" Fogface meowed, and kicked the she-cat off of him. He proceeded to nick one of Dirtpaw's ears. Bbun (talk) 22:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Dirtpaw hissed and cut Fogface's face. "The black hole! Once, you're in, you never come out!" 22:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "FOX-DUNG!" Fogface hissed, and proceeded to claw at Dirtpaw's nose. He did not desire to end up with a death as terrible as landing in a void he knew he could never escape from. Bbun (talk) 22:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar hissed. "Dirtpaw, you imbecile! That was supposed to be a secret for the leads!" Tigerscar looked around. "Members and trainees of the Dark Forest. It is time!" 22:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Fogface stopped fighting Dirtpaw for a moment and sat down. He wondered what his boss had to say next. Bbun (talk) 22:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar narrowed his eyes and looked around. "There is a hole, cursed by StarClan. Fall in it, and it will take generations and generations to ever return. We;ve lost members in it before. Once in, never out." 22:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Roleplay